true brothers never leave
by sazana4life
Summary: after an argument with kagome, inuyasha leaves and finds a beautiful woman, who brings a long lost person back into his life, will he run from him due to what he did in the past or will he embrace the fact that family never leaves for ever, even when they make mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm cool evening in the forest clearing as the gang sat around a fire, Sango, shippo and kilala where chilling around the fire while miroku and kagome talked, Inuyasha sat on top of a tree branch on a tree that was a distance from the group, with his eyes closed as he thought about things, more specifically his last encounter with his older brother.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was walking alone, enjoying the late evening when a familiar scent came to his attention, not wanting any confrontation with him, he turned around and tried to leave only to see the person that he was trying to avoid right behind him._

"_I knew i smelt something rotten, but that is even too good a smell for the likes of you, half-breed" the cool yet sinister voice of his older sibling said to him._

"_Well forgive me if my scent offends you but i think you face has caused me enough trauma to last the longest lifetime" Inuyasha said with a smirk._

"_It would do you well to leave my presence, you pathetic being" his elder brother said as he looked at him with a gaze that would make the strongest being tremble in fear "you're an insult to my sight" he said to him, causing Inuyasha to snarl at the remark._

"_Last time i checked we are nearer to the eastern lands that we are to yours, so you have no right to tell me what to do" he said but then he could have sworn that his sinister sibling eyes widened at that statement._

_Sesshomaru turned around to leave but not before he said to him "you will be wise not to tread on those lands half breed" he said as he as he flew away leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts._

* * *

"Why does he care about whether I go to the eastern lands or not" he said to himself, but then a call brought him out of his thoughts.

"What is it" he said looking down from his branch.

"Dinners ready, everyone's waiting for y..." kagome started

"I'm not hungry" he said causing her to stop mid sentence.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not hungry so leave me alone"

"inuyasha, if you don't eat now, you'll be hungry later"

"and who are you to tell me that, my mother?"

"im sure no one would want a son that doesn't listen like you"

she said as he turned away from her causing her to huff at him, god why did he had to be soo rude sometimes, she was giving up a lot to be there but he didn't seem to under stand that but before he could say anything back, a loud cry for help rang from within the forest, which caused him to run towards it.

* * *

the poor woman could only run from the huge ogre that was hot on her tail, trust her to fall for it sinister trick which had brought her out into the open forest.

"someone pleases help" she thought as she continued to run from the beast but as fate would have it, she tripped over a tree's root and before she could get up, the beast had grabbed her.

"no!" she cried as she tried to escaped but to no avail "let me go" she cried as it brought her nearer to its mouth causing her scream, she couldn't die, she was still young and had her whole life ahead of her.

"hands off" was all she heard before, the hand that held her was severed from its body, causing the ogre to cry out in pain as it ran back into the deep forest.

inuyasha turned towards her as he cut the large hand off of her and helped her to her feet.

"are you alright" he asked her.

"yes I'm alright, thanks to you" she said causing him to slightly blush, the woman was nothing less than beautiful; she had long curly reddish-brown hair that was pinned back on the right side as it ran down the left and her back, her face was nothing short of beautiful, perfect brows lead to big brown eyes with thick long eyelashes, a cute nose and lovely cheeks, which lead to a pair of two-tone plumb lips, the top dark with the lower one pink, both were drawn into a beautiful and grateful smile. Her skin was a lovely shade of brown as shown by the moonlight, not to mention her curvy and voluptuous body was not hidden by the simple black dress she wore.

"well I better get back home, thank you once again" she said to him with a smile as she began to walk away, unaware that he was following her, he didn't know why but he felt the need to.

* * *

upon arrival to the village, she was greeted by a group of men.

"oh good evening gentlemen, is everything alright" she asked them.

"no everything is not alright, ever since you arrived here, demons have attacked our village and it is all your fault.

"what?" she said, taken back by their hostile behavior towards her.

" so as from now on, you are no longer welcome here, you witch" the leaders said as they turned and went back to the village.

the poor woman fell to her knees as tears rolled down her face as she bowed her head, till she felt a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"geez, inuyasha has been gone for a while" kagome said as she sat by the fire, kilala and shippo where already asleep, but kagome, sango and miroku where waiting for inuyasha.

"don't worry kagome, im sure he is alright" sango said to her friend, trying to reassure her.

but before anyone could say, inuyasha appeared out of the trees, carrying a bag on his back and a beautiful woman in his arms.

"hey guys" he said as he placed her on the ground "guys this is asana" he said as he introduce her "asana, these are sango, miroku and kagome" he said to her.

"it is a pleasure to meet you all" she said with a smile.

"the pleasure is all ours my lady, but I do have a question for you"miroku said taking her hand "will you bear my children" he asked but his reply was sango knocking him out cold.

"sorry about him" inuyasha said to her causing her to giggle as she said it was no worry, unaware that she was being watched by an eagle that flew away, to report its findings to its master.

* * *

after flying for a while, the bird flew into an beautiful palace that was nothing less fitting for a fine ruler, landing by a window, it flew onto the arm of a throne.

"ah my pet, you have returned early" a deep calm voice said as the eagle perched itself near his ear,as the eagle whispered into his ear, the cool calm aura of the king, soon changed into one that could rival the flames of hell themselves as he shoot up from his throne.

"how dare they take my kindness for granted" he roared, causing the walls to shake from the the sheer power of his voice "they will pay for this" he growled as his golden eyes looked in the direction of the village.

* * *

morning came quickly for the small group that had camped out in the wood, kagome woke up first, rubbing her eyes she noticed that inuyasha was gone from his spot and so was asana, so she got and went to look for them, taking her bow and arrow for protection.

after walking for a few minutes, she heard voices and the sound of rushing water, so hiding herself in the bushes she walked towards it, only to see inuyasha and asana sitting by the river, talking as asana did her hair. she didn't know whither she should be happy that inuyasha found it easier to talk to other people, or she should be mad that he was out there with another girl.

"he never smiles at me like that" she huffed as she continued to watch them talk, she could only wonder what they were talking about that would spark his interest like that or get his eyes to shine brightly as she talked to him.

"well if he wants to play that game, I can play as well" she said as she turned and began to walk back to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

two strong and well dressed guards are seen walking down a hallway till they reached the throne room.

"you sent for us my lord" they both said as they bowed to their ruler.

"yes, I want you both to go to that accursed village, retrieve my bride and all her belongings and once she is safe with you, give this to the village leader" the large ruler said as he handed them a scroll "now go" he growled as he sent his servants on their mission.

the king looked out of the door after his guards had left, he knew them well enough not to mess up on their mission, but he also envied the brotherly relationship that they both shared, looking out of his window,his eyes looking towards the forest as a sad look came upon his face.

"every time I see the sun shine so bright, it reminds me of the terrible mistake I made those years ago" he said as his eagle landed on his shoulder.

* * *

the group continued to walk down the path as they walked towards the village that they called home, sango and miroku walked ahead with shippo, while kagome insisted to walk alone in the middle, which left inuyasha and asana at the back as they continued their discussion.

"inuyasha, I still think you should see him" asana said to the white-haired teen who scoffed at her suggestion.

"if he wanted to see, he could have come to look for me, he is just as bad as sesshomaru" he replied.

"well you wont ever know what he thinks of you, if you hid from him" she said with a smile.

"whatever asana, shouldn't you be married by now" he asked her causing her to giggle.

"why do you ask, do you have someone in mind" she said causing him to blush.

"no way" he quickly said "I was just asking"

"its alright, yes I should be but I haven't found that person yet" she said to him.

"well anyone should be honored to have you" he said looking away from her.

"well, I will tell you this, the one person who has shown interest in me, we can't be together"

"what, why"

"because he is too good for someone like me" she said, showing no more interest in continuing the discussion as she looked down.

* * *

"this isn't good" one of the guards said as they flew from the burning village.

"I know, his Majesty wont like this one bit" the other replied as the palace came into sight, only for them to see their king waiting on the balcony.

"sire" they said as they landed before him with their heads bowed.

"you have returned to me empty-handed" he said, a growl clear in his voice "where is she"

"sire, by the time we arrived there, they had kick her out of the village" one of the guards said "they said that she left the village with a man"

they couldn't continue their report because they were silenced by the sudden release of sheer power that came from their ruler.

"did they tell you what he looked like" he said with a voice that dripped with hatred towards who ever had dared touch his bride.

"they said that he had white hair and had a sword" that was all they where able to say before he rushed past them.

"ryu" was all he said as his pet landed on his arm "find her" was all he said as the bird flew off,then he turned to his guards "hold down the castle, I will return soon" he said as he flew into the air on a crimson cloud.

"I wont let you take her as well, you selfish bastard" he growled as he left his home to retrieve his bride.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest rin was playing in a flower bed under the watchful eyes of jaken and her lord Sesshomaru.

"My lord, I made a flower crown for you" she said as she stood in front of him.

"Foolish girl, why would he need a crown made of weed..." jaken started but was quickly silenced by his master.

"Thank you but I would look a lot better on you" he said to her causing her to nod with a smile before she ran off into the field again.

"My lord if i may ask, why we are in these poorly guarded lands of the east, is there something you seek" jaken asked.

"i seek nothing that should be of your concern" he said"

"yes my lord"

* * *

The group found themselves back at the large cave, the girls, miroku and shippo where preparing dinner, while Inuyasha excused himself from the group.

"so asana, you and inuyasha seem to be quite close"sango said as they cooked.

"i guess, he reminds me of someone, just not as intimidating, but just as thoughtful" she said to her as she checked on the meat that was cooking over the fire.

"inuyasha? thoughtful" kagome thought as she watched the two women talk, whenever asana said something, she smiled, how could she be so happy all the time.

"she has such a nice smile too" kagome thought before she thought about what she said to herself, was she becoming jealous of inuyasha's and asana's relationship.

"umm, kagome" sango said bringing her out of her thought.

"yeah" she replied.

"would you like to come to the hot springs with us once we get back to the village" sango asked.

"yeah sure" she said, as inuyasha walked out of the forest,kagome looked at him in horror.

"Inuyasha what did you do" kagome said as she got up and walked up to him.

"What" he asked as she pointed at his mouth

"Why is their blood on your mouth?"

"Well...i"

"You know that you shouldn't eat raw meat, what if you got ill and we got attacked"

"But kagome" he started.

"Sit!"

As Inuyasha hit the floor and kagome continued her rant, asana dropped what she was doing and ran to his side.

"inuyasha are you alright" she said as she helped him up.

"Don't worry asana I'm fine" Inuyasha said to her, she let out a sigh of relief as she smiled at him

kagome only watched the interaction between them, not knowing that it caused a part of her heart to turn dark.

* * *

the king continued to fly across the skies as he searched for her.

"despite all that you have said and done to me, this would be the worse" he said.

* * *

_flashback_

_"Well, I'm honored that you came to see me brother" he said as Sesshomaru walked towards him._

_"Cut the pleasantries, you fool" he replied "you know why I am here"_

_"As powerful as I am, mind reading is not my specialty" he said walking over to his younger brother._

_"Powerful? We both know that I am the most powerful demon in these lands, I have even surpassed our father"_

_"Yet you want the tensaiga, his sword"_

_"Not anymore, now that I have bakusaiga, I have no need for it"_

_"Really little brother" he said turning away "well then if there is nothing you have to say, I would like to get back to my hunt" he said as he walked past him._

_"Stay away from Inuyasha, the half-breed is my ward; you will be breaking the law if you even touch the boy" Sesshomaru said as he flew away, the king waited till he could no longer smell him before he went back home, his words caused a horrible memory filling his mind.  
_

* * *

the king was brought out of his thought by a familiar scent which caused him to smirk, with a wave of his hand, his whole body was covered with a black cloak.

"found you" he snarled as he headed in that direction.


	3. Chapter 3

inuyasha walked into a clearing as he watched the moon, after assuring asana that he was ok, he decided to take a walk while the food cooked, thinking about the events of the previous day.

"i don't know what it is about her that makes me feel safe" he said, maybe it was that she had also experienced rejection and hatred just because of how she looked or the fact that so many people had taken advantage of her loving personality and kind heart.

"maybe if you still cared, I wouldn't feel lonely anymore" he said to himself.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A little boy with silver hair and cute puppy ears is seen running into the arms of a large young demon who was sitting under a tree._

"_Aww what is the matter yasha" the demon said to the little hanyou who was weeping in his arms._

"_The kids in the village don't want to play with me" he cried as he nested into the demon's arms "they said they don't like half breeds"_

"_Oh really, they said that to you" he said looking at the child_

"_Yeah they did, they said no one would want me around,because i look funny, big brother will you ever not want me around" he said placing his little hands on his older brother's cheeks._

"_Yasha listen to me, I will never not want you around me, I will always be there until you don't need me anymore, just call me and I will be there for you" he said picking up his baby brother as he took him home. _

"_I love you kuya" Inuyasha said as he looked as his older sibling._

"_And I love you to yasha" he said as they went home._

* * *

but he was brought out of his thought when he sensed the presence of a demon,but for some reason the demon didn't seem to pick up his scent as its powerful and terrifying aura filled the clearing causing him to hide in the thick leaves on a large tree as the demon came busting through the trees to stand in the clearing, inuyasha watched as an eagle perched itself on the demon's large arm.

"you have done well ryu" he heard the demon say to the eagle, thank goodness that the wind was in his favor, or else he would have been found easily.

"now lets us retrieve her" the cloaked being said as he shot into the forest, it took only a few seconds for inuyasha to realize that he was heading to the camp, so he shot after him.

* * *

"hey asana, would you please go call the boys to tell them that dinner is ready" sango said.

"sure" she said as she got up and walked away, but just then shippo popped out of the forest and landed straight into her arms.

"whats wrong shippo" she said to the frightened child as kagome and sango ran to them, but before he could say anything, a screech was heard as a bird flew out.

"an eagle" sango said, not noticing the look on asana's face. just then a strong wind blew past them as a large cloaked being walked towards them.

"who is that" kagome asked.

"it's defiantly not sesshomaru" shippo added, but then inuyasha jump out, landing in front of asana with his sword raised.

"alright who are you" he said to the figure who had stopped when he saw him, a few moments passed before the demon spoke.

"Inuyasha?"

it's deep and rumbling voice caused them to look up at the cloaked demon as it took off the cloak, revealing his true appearance, for starters he was huge, taller than Sesshomaru, he had to be at least 6'10 (Sesshomaru was 6'4 feet, Inuyasha 5'11)his long silver and crimson hair flowed down his back almost touching the floor even thought it was tied up into a high ponytail while a crimson side fringe slightly covered his left eye,a sleek white tail was seen gently swaying behind his long legs, although his tail look half as long as sesshomaru's it was just as thick. he had golden eyes that where as expressive as inuyasha's but held an air of authority, his eyelids were lined with a black line,as he looked down at inuyasha with a surprised look on his handsome face had, a red slash were drawn on his cheeks and neck on both sides,and just through him saying one word, you could see that he possessed large fangs within his mouth, his dressing was similar to Inuyasha except his was white and blue not red and he could see by his clothing, that he had a large strong build, he had much larger and stronger than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together.

Inuyasha looked at the demon with suspicion, not moving from his place.

"All right takuya, what do you want" he asked the demon, causing the demon to raise a dark brow at him.

"not the way I planned on seeing you little one but since you asked" he said looking at asana "you could hand her back to me"

inuyasha growled as his eyes were hidden behind his hair at what takuya just said, he was right, he was still just as bad or even worse than sesshomaru.

"Hey Inuyasha whose this" shippo asked seeing that inuyasha knew the huge demon.

"Shippo, that's takuya" Inuyasha replied

"Umm pleased to meet you" shippo said causing takuya to laugh.

"The pleasure is all mine young one" takuya said.

"Hey what is going on here" miroku finally asked.

"Inuyasha who are these people" takuya asked his sibling.

"these are Sango, miroku, shippo and kilala" he said introducing them individually "and that is kagome" he said "guys that is takuya"

"We know that but who is he" kagome said.

"as much as I hate to say it, he is my eldest brother" he said to them, turning to the demon only to see that takuya and asana were gone.

* * *

"stop right there" asana heard as she walked away from the group,so she stopped with her back turned from him and her eyes closed, even though she felt his tail wrap around her waist.

"now tell me why you didn't bring this to my attention or why you didn't return to me after you were sent out of the village" he said to her causing her to turn away.

"takuya, I have told you to stop this, why wont you leave me alone, it just can't work" she said to him, causing him to raise his eyebrow at her.

"so after everything I have said, everything I have done, you still doubt me?" he asked her.

"yes i do, and after what inuyasha told me, I think I have a right to" she lashed out, only to recoil after she saw his eyes narrow "if you want to prove that you care about me, make up with inuyasha because he is hurting, badly" she quietly explained,then she felt his claw underneath her chin.

"if it would make you happy" he growled against her neck, before he went in search for his youngest sibling, after searching for a while he soon found inuyasha sitting in a tree, gazing at the stars.

"inuyasha, may I speak with you" he asked but received no reply, so he flew up on his crimson cloud "inuyasha?" he called as sat on the cloud, right next to his sibling.

"what do you want" inuyasha finally said,takuya sighed, but at least he got an answer.

"a chance to explain myself" he replied.

"no need, after all you and sesshomaru are both the same, im not good enough for either one of you" inuyasha said before he jumped out of the tree and went back to the camp.

"I know you are upset with me and there is much to forgive, but will make this right, for both our sake" takuya said as he watched inuyasha walk away.

* * *

finally arriving back at the camp, they were sitting around the fire, with inuyasha sitting the furthest away from him, takuya felt the tension in the air and decided to break it.

"I have a feeling that you all have something to ask me" he said, causing them all apart from inuyasha to look up at him.

"Yeah I have something to ask you, if you are the first-born, then why does Sesshomaru rule the west and you are a wanderer" kagome asked him.

But her reply was him laughing at her statement which caused inuyasha to look at him with a puzzled look.

"Perhaps I should fully introduce my self, because I am far from who and what you think I am, my name is takuya setsuna, first-born son of the great and powerful inutaisho, lord and ruler of the eastern lands"

at that proclamation, inuyasha ran off into the forest.

"wait but I thought your family ruled the west" Sango said to him.

"they do but they don't consider me part of the family and no I'm not telling you why" takuya said as he got up and took of his outer jacket, leaving his sleeveless inner vest on, revealing his strong large arms and the black claws adorned his fingers with red and black slashes on his bicep and forearm.

"hey,where are you going" kagome asked as he began to walk away but she received no reply "well one thing is for sure, if there is one thing that inuyasha and his brothers share it is their stubbornness and rude behaviour"

"i wouldn't say that kagome" asana calmly said.

"and why not"

"because the wind has ears, plus i don't think you would want takuya to get angry because at what you just said" she replied as she got up "im going to sleep, good night everyone"

"goodnight" sango and miroku replied but kagome just huffed.

"im going for a walk" she said as she got up and walked in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome returned from her walk, to see everyone apart from takuya who had not returned asleep, shippo and kilala where snuggled near the fire, sango and miroku where lying facing each other, after the death of naraku, they seemed to be able to tolerate each other a lot more. Inuyasha was asleep in a tree while asana slept underneath the tree, seeing that her spot had been taken, kagome took her sleeping bag and placed it underneath another tree, and she huffed as she got in and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came as the sun arose, causing Inuyasha to wake up, seeing that everyone was still asleep. He decided to go and watch the sun rise, so he left the clearing and after a few minutes of searching, found a cliff to watch the sun as it rose over the horizon.

"seems like you still love the sunrise yasha" he heard causing him to turn around as he saw takuya standing in his cloud as he landed beside him"may I join you"

"No need, I was about to leave" Inuyasha said as he stood up to leave.

"Inuyasha please wait" takuya said to him, causing him to stop "I know I have a lot to explain, put please hear me out"

"No need takuya, actions speak louder than words" Inuyasha said "and yours defiantly spoke the loudest that night and by the way, since you came here to get asana, why don't you just take her and leave"

"I can't do that Inuyasha, I've spent so much time and energy looking for you that I cant let you out of my sight, I'm not leaving you" he said causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Look, you didn't care then so you can't expect me to believe that you care now, you're just as bad, no you're even worse than that bastard Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled at him, takuya simply sighed as he crossed his arms together and looked at him.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, but if you give me a chance to explain what ..." takuya started but a scream cut him off.

"What the" Inuyasha said.

"Asana!" takuya road as he flew in the direction of her scream with Inuyasha following in toll.

* * *

"Hold on asana" sango said as they chased after the one-armed ogre that was chasing asana with no intent of letting her get away that time. Sango threw her boomerang at the beast but it had no effect on its hard skin,

"great what luck, just when i thought we were going to have a peaceful morning" kagome groaned as they continued to chase the beast, that morning they had all found a hot spring in which they could bathe in but while they were undressing, the ogre appeared and began to chase after her.

Asana kept running in hopes to avoid the monster, but as fate would have it she tripped, causing her to sprain he ankle.

She looked back only to see the ogre standing above her causing her to scream as it picked her up but then a thunderous roar caused the monster to look up.

"Put her down" said a voice that sounded like death itself as takuya landed in front of them, his eyes hidden by his hair as he began to growl.

The ogre dropped asana who was caught by Inuyasha as it charged takuya, takuya looked up as the beast and leapt into the air, he placed his hand in front of him as he aimed it at the ogre.

"Acid rain" he simply said as a dark red mist shot out of his hand and rained on the beast which began to scream in pain as soon as it came in contact with it, as soon as the beast fell to its knees in pain, Takuya began to stalk it causing it to try and run from him.

"On no you don't" he said as a gold whip shot out of his claws and decapitated the ogre's head "running from me would only get killed" he said to himself as he turned to Inuyasha who was still holding asana.

"asana are you alright" he asked her with his reply being a simple nod from her, he then turned to Inuyasha "thank you for your assistance yasha" he said with a sincere smile causing Inuyasha to huff.

"Whatever" he said passing her over to him as he left with kagome and sango as they walked back to the camp site, takuya turned around and walked away.

"Umm takuya... where are we going" she quietly asked him but he didn't answer, he walked till he found a large stone in which he sat her upon as he took her small foot in his large hand as he looked at her injury, his hand began to glow gold as he rubbed it over her ankle causing her to cringe a little,

"Did that hurt you" he asked as he looked at her.

"A little" she said to him as he continued to treat it.

"How about now"

"A lot better" she said as he let go of her "thank you" she said as she tried to get up only for him to pick her up.

"I didn't say you could walk now did I" he said to her as he walked out of the clearing and towards the camp.

* * *

By the time they had arrived at the camp, they where all eating while kagome and Inuyasha argued.

"Seriously kagome what's your problem"

"My problem, if anyone has a problem its you, you big bully"

"Hey when I do something wrong you tell me off"

"Oh so my cooking is wrong now"

"I didn't say that you..." he started but then

"Sit" she said driving him to the ground "I can't believe you were going to insult me you big bully" she said to him as was still on the floor, but then takuya landed in front of her.

"What did you do to him" he said to her but before she could answer Inuyasha got up but he had his hair down and his eyes covered, before either one of them could say anything, Inuyasha ran into the forest.

"Yasha!" takuya said as he quickly followed him, takuya could tell that he was trying to get away from him, but he wasn't going to let him go.

"Leave me alone" Inuyasha yelled at him "just go away"

"No" he replied as he caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me" Inuyasha said but he knew he couldn't move his older brother who was 3 time his size and weight.

"Not until you listen to me"

"Why should I"

"Because we are only hurting ourselves by doing this" takuya replied "please Inuyasha, let me explain myself"

"Can you get off me first?"

"Will you let me talk?"

"Fine" Inuyasha huffed as he got of him; he sat down but turned his back to takuya.

"Yasha, I have so much to apologies for but I guess I have to apologise for everything and explain my self"

"No kidding"

"Inuyasha please let me prove to you that I am truly sorry and I will do anything to show you that"

"Yeah right, you leave for so long and then expect me to forgive you just like that, unbelievable"

"I'm not asking you to forgive me right away, just a chance to prove that I never meant you any harm" he said walking towards him.

"How can I even trust you, you don't even look or smell the same"

"Let just say a lot has happened since then, something still scare me and some I have grown to accept" takuya said placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "but one thing is sure, you have grown so much and you sure do look like father"

Inuyasha froze at that statement, but he then regained his composer and removed takuya's hand from him as he began to walk away.

* * *

Takuya sighed as he followed him back to the campsite; kagome and sango were gone, leaving asana and miroku with shippo on asana's lap and kilala sitting beside miroku.

"Are you alright Inuyasha" asana asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's up with the brat" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me" she said handing shippo over to him, Inuyasha instantly noticed that shippo was turning pale, and his temperature was rising.

"Hey brat" he called to him but he got no reply as his breathing increased.

"May I" takuya said walking towards them, Inuyasha handed shippo over to him, takuya smelt him and after a few sniffs, pulled back with a surprised look.

"Either someone is trying to kill this child or he has a very weak immune system"

"What wrong with him" Inuyasha asked as takuya looked at him.

"Simply put, he has a bad case of food poisoning" takuya said.

"I'm sure kagome has some medicine that we can use" miroku said but takuya shook his head.

"no he need to be treated by demon healer" he said forming a crimson cloud at his feet as he picked asana and Inuyasha up with his other arm "tell the women to meet us at my castle, i doubt you will have any trouble finding it" he said as he took off into the sky much to Inuyasha's dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

"Put me down" Inuyasha said as takuya continued to fly.

"No, we need to get to get to my castle" takuya said as he continued to fly, holding shippo close to him.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so" he said as he flew towards his castle, he landed on a balcony and went inside where he was immediately met by his servants.

"Take him to healers and have him treated immediately" he said as he passed shippo to a guard, as soon as they left him he turned to his younger sibling.

"Come with me, I have something to show you" he said as he walked down the hallway,out of curiosity, Inuyasha followed him till they arrived at a large door

"go ahead" takuya said with a smile, hesitating a bit, Inuyasha opened the door and stepped inside the elaborate room, the room's main colours were red, white and gold, a huge bed with red and gold bedding was seen as well as a walking wardrobe filled with clothing and behind a screen, a private bathroom with an inbuilt hot spring.

"Do you like your room brother" takuya said as he walked up behind him.

"My room?" he said turning to face him.

"yes yours, when I became ruler, one of my main targets was finding you and bringing you back here, away from our father's family, I had this made ready so that you could have your own chambers when you finally came" takuya explained.

Inuyasha looked at him and then at the room, he walked to the bed and felt it marvelling at how soft it was, so he sat on it.

"I know you have a lot to say to me, so please feel free to say it" takuya said looking at him.

"Well one thing is for sure, you can still read minds" Inuyasha said causing takuya to laugh "but in all seriousness, why did it take you this long to come look for me"

"There are many reason why it did, reasons that where completely out of my control, i knew where you were and i watched you grow from a distance, but i couldn't come and take you, she would have harmed you because of me"

"She, whose she"

"let me tell you a story, when father meet my mother, he was only a prince and she a princess, they loved each other and promised each other the world, however where father presented my mother to his father and his court, the union was immediately disapproved because my mother was not of the white dog clan, she was a foreign princess from a far away land, in a bid to make her stay father told the court that my mother was pregnant with his heir, the court then replied that if by the next year, they had a child, they would bless the union, a year later and I was born, but when I was presented to the court, I was rejected as heir and my mother was banished, father was then married to our brother sesshomaru's mother for political reasons, father then finally became lord of the west and around that time Sesshomaru was born and named heir of the west even though he was the second born, after that sesshomaru's mother made it a mission to make me and father miserable in every way possible. She renounced her marriage to father and left the land, however she left Sesshomaru who had developed a hatred towards both father and i, and that hate only grew when father fell in love with your mother, after you were born and father died, sesshomaru's mother made a law that if you should set step in the west then you will not be able to leave, she also said that if you do then I lose all rights to caring for you, and up until that night when you ran away, I had no fear that you would leave my side, especially after your mother passed" takuya solemnly explained to Inuyasha.

"Takara threaten that if I should touch you, that she would kill you in the most painful way, and I couldn't lose you having lost both mother and father, I couldn't come for you and I had no way of reaching you, please understand that if I could I would have come for you in a heartbeat, but I couldn't even look for you due to the spell she cast on us"

"Spell?"

"Inuyasha, tell me that you have realised that you can't find my scent"

Inuyasha thought about what he had just said, he then took a deep breath and realised that if he had his eyes closed, he would have thought that he was alone in the room, he then opened his eyes and looked at takuya for an explanation.

"she knew that the fastest way for me to find you was to look for you by scent, so she cased a spell on us, so that we wouldn't be able to find each other using scent" takuya explained as he took of his boots and then unbound his long hair that fell to the ground.

"Another thing i need to ask you, why do you look different"

"What do you mean by that, little one?"

"Your hair was all white, now it's not and you never had those markings on your body, plus you've..."

"Grown?" he said as he sat in front of Inuyasha, even thought Inuyasha was sitting on the big bed and he was sitting on the floor, he could still look him in the eye "I can't say why, one night I woke up in serious pain, it was so painful that I passed out and then the next morning I looked like this" he said looking at his dark claws.

Inuyasha looked at his eldest brother with slight admiration and pity, now that he knew what happened; maybe he could rebuild his relationship with him.

"Are you hungry yasha" takuya asked.

"Not really" he said but his stomach said otherwise causing him to turn a shade of red as takuya laughed.

"Come on, let go" he said as he stood up and walked out of the room "Inuyasha"

"Yeah"

"Thank you for giving me a chance to explain" he said with a smile as ryu perched on his shoulder.

"Um...sure" he said as they walked down the hall together.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha and takuya walked down the hall way of his palace, Inuyasha didn't want to admit it but the puppy inside of him wanted to explore the whole place, they finally arrived at the dinning room where the table was already set.

"Wow" Inuyasha silently said to himself as he took a seat beside his brother who was already seated, takuya looked over at his brother a chuckled at his surprised expression.

"So Inuyasha, anything in particular that you want" he said drawing his attention .

"I'll just have what ever you're having" he said causing takuya to laugh.

"I don't think you would want that, little brother" he said causing Inuyasha to huff.

"fine" he said as the servant brought the food and drinks and laid it on the table, Inuyasha's eyes widen as he saw the vast array of food that they placed in front of them, some that he had seen before and some that he had never seen before, but they all smelt so good.

"Are they all to you liking sire" the head servant said to him as he bowed his head.

"Yes, you may leave now" takuya said with a wave of his hand as they left, but then he turned to one of the guards, who was stationed at the door.

"By the way, where is asana" he asked.

"The lady is with the young child who you brought in sire, shall i call her" the guard replied.

"No thank you, you may leave now" he said dismissing them as well, he then turned to his brother "well Inuyasha" he said only to see Inuyasha serving himself.

"Well aren't you going to eat" Inuyasha said to him.

"Actually, that is for you" he said to him "this is mine" he said as they brought in a platter of fresh meat, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen.

"If it disgusts you, i can eat later" he said to him.

"No, i don't mind at all" Inuyasha said they began to eat in comfortable silence, Inuyasha watched his elder sibling eat, he knew that takuya was a full demon, but there was something different about him, something that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Hey takuya" he said causing his brother to look down at him.

"Yes"

"What is asana to you and how did you meet her" he asked, he could swear he saw him blush.

"Well, she used to work here with her grandmother, a kind and gentle soul she was, something asana inherited from her, i guess the easiest way to say this is that..."

"You like her" Inuyasha said causing takuya to raise his brow.

"If you want to be blunt, yes"

"But don't you care that she's human"

"No"

"Why" he asked causing takuya to smile.

"Because she isn't like any girl I've ever meet before and besides that, father didn't care weither your mother was human, so why should i care as well"" he said as the servants came back in to clean up after them.

"So Inuyasha, what would you like to see first" he said as he got up from he seat.

"Doesn't matter, after all, its not like I'm going to be living here forever" he said with a huff, causing takuya to laugh.

"I know, but still" he said as they left the dinning room, Inuyasha really didn't mean what he said, but he couldn't let his elder sibling know his true thoughts, after all, he still couldn't be trusted, right?

* * *

Shippo woke up in a huge bed, surrounded by children, some of them human, some demon.

"Hi" they all said with big smiles on their faces, but then there was a knock on the door.

"hey dear how do you feel" asana said as she walked into the room with a tray of food, as a young boy followed her in, he was older and much taller than shippo, he had long messy black hair that fell in front of his face, he wore something similar to shippo except it was in black and blue, he also had a long tail that was the same colour of his hair however, judging by his smell, he was a half demon.

"Ok...i guess" he said as he sat up and she placed the food in front of him and felt his fore head.

"Well, you feel better and I'm sure you're hungry" she said as she picked up the bowl of soup, she took a spoon of it and placed it in front of I'm "here you go" she said as she fed it to him, shippo couldn't help but sigh, the food was that good.

"Would you like some more dear" she said as he nodded his head as she gave him another spoon, and continued until he had finished the food, shippo laid back into the bed as she tucked him in.

"The healer would be here soon, so if you feel any different, just let them now, ok" she said rubbing his hair causing him to smile.

"Ok" he said to her, as she ushered all the children out of the room, much to their disappointment.

"she's mine" he heard the young boy said, as he turned to him as he walked towards him "listen kid, don't think that for a second, that you can take her from me with your charm, because if you do, i will personally hurt you, got it" he threatened with his reply being shippo, hiding under neither the covers as he left the room.

* * *

Inuyasha and takuya continued their stroll into the garden, even thought they shared no word, they where content with each other's company. The garden was obviously well kept, due to the vibrate colours of the flowers and their sweet smells.

"Sire" a servant called as he ran to meet Inuyasha and takuya, he bowed as he approached bother of them "please pardon the interruption to your walk sire" he said with his head down

"It's alright, what is the matter" takuya said to him.

"You have a guest sire" he said.

"Really, who" takuya said, he wasn't expecting anyone.

"The lord of the southern mountains sire" he said causing takuya to growl as he walked past both of them. inuyasha wondered who this lord was that he could get on takuya's bad side.

* * *

Asana walked down hallway with some clothes that had just been washed and dried, and now she was taking them back to her room.

She hummed as she walked the hallway, but then a sudden breeze caused them to fly out of her hands.

"Oh dear" she said as she began to pick them up, as she picked up the last one, she heard a deep, growl from behind her.

"Well hello my sweet, you have no idea how beautiful you look right now" she heard the voice say to her from behind her, causing her to turn and face the demon that was standing behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Asana turned to face the demon that stood behind her, he was the same size as takuya, but in looks, if takuya was the sun, then he was the moon. He had long hair that was the exact colour of freshly fallen snow, with light blue streaks flowing through it, he had ice blue eyes that matched his pale skin, and he had two blue streaks on his checks just like Sesshomaru just with out the forehead marking. He wore white regal robes that where adorned with fur, with his matching boots on his feet.

"Ursa" she said with a smile "what a surprise to see you"

"Forgive me for the long wait my dear" he said as he took her hand "but i had to see you again before i went back home" he said as he kissed it, causing her to blush.

"Lord Ursa, i want un aware that you will be coming" they both heard takuya said as he entered the room.

"Forgive my intrusion, old friend" ursa said with a smile causing takuya to raise his eye brow "but i will be gone by the end of the day, i just wanted to stop by and see you"

"Really" takuya said "well then" he said as he walked to him "i hope you enjoy your stay"

"Oh believe me my friend" ursa said looking at asana "i most defiantly will" he said as he left the room.

Takuya growled as his rival left them, he then turned to asana who had changed into another dress, unlike other girls he had seen, asana would prefer to wear a dress over a kimono, but then again it was one of the many things he found attractive about her.

"Are you alright" he asked as he stood in front of her.

"yes I'm fine sire" she said as she looked down, not seeing takuya's eyes as they narrowed, he didn't understand why she did that, he had told her countless times not to call him by any title but she still did.

"Sire?" he said as he blocked her path.

"Takuya" she corrected, she then felt him raise her chin up till they looked into each other's eye.

"Stop looking down, the ground isn't worthy of seeing your beauty" he said causing her to blush.

"Umm thank you" she replied.

"Where were you going, if i might ask?"

"oh i was heading to my room, it time for the children's nap" she explained, he love for children, no matter if they were human, demon or in between, she would make a fine mother some day.

"I see, well then you better get to them" he said as he left her alone but then he stopped and turned to her

"I hope you haven't forgotten about tonight" he said causing her to stop as he took his leave.

Asana sighed as she walked to her room, talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place, she thought as she opened her door and saw the six children all lying in her bed, and the dark hair boy standing at the end of it.

"Asana where were you" the youngest and only girl of the group who was named Ansonia asked.

"Oh i just had to get something, shouldn't you all be sleeping" she said with a smile as she sat on the bed.

"We where waiting for you, you promised that you would sing to us" Ansonia said with a smile, as the boys agreed.

"Alright what do you want to hear" she asked.

"The wind song" the little girl said causing asana to think.

"Wind song?" she said and then it clicked "oh that one alright" she said as she began

**You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...**

**You think you own whatever land you land on**  
**The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim**  
**But I know every rock and tree and creature**  
**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**

**You think the only people who are people**  
**Are the people who look and think like you**  
**But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**  
**You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**

**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon** ( she sang as she gently rubbed the hair of one of the boys who happened to be a wolf demon cub, causing him to giggle)  
**Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?  
**  
**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth**

**The rainstorm and the river are my brothers**  
**The heron and the otter are my friends**  
**And we are all connected to each other**  
**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**

**How high will the sycamore grow?**  
**If you cut it down, then you'll never know**  
**and you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**  
**for whether we are white or copper skinned**  
**we need to sing with all the voices of the mountains**  
**we need to paint with all the colours of the wind**

Asana looked at the now sleeping children and then at the young boy, who had also fallen asleep on the chair he was sitting on, she walked over with a pillow and blanket as she covered him, she gently stoked his hair as she gently sang

**You can own the Earth and still  
all you'll own is Earth until  
you can paint with all the colours of the wind**

She then left the children to sleep, as she walked to the other side of the castle.

* * *

"Hey miroku are you sure this is the place" sango asked as they approached the gates of the huge palace.

"I'm sure, takuya is a lord remember, and this is the only palace in the east that if fit for a demon lord" miroku said to the women.

"I just hope shippo is alright" kagome said.

"Halt, what business do you have here" the guard said as they approached.

"We're here to see lord takuya, we are friends of his brother Inuyasha" miroku said.

"Let them in, lord takuya has been expecting them" his fellow guard said to him from within the watch post.

The guard then turned back to them as the gate was opened "come with me" he said as he led them inside, they got into the palace, and where amazed at it beauty and splendour.

"So where is takuya and Inuyasha" kagome said to the guard as they continued to walk.

"The lords are in the training dojo" he replied emphasising on the lords, as they walked to a waiting room "wait here" he said as he left them.

* * *

Takuya and Inuyasha watched as the solders trained, it was quite hard to believe that his brother had such an army at his disposal.

"Hey takuya" he said gaining his brothers attention "who was that guy" he asked causing him to raise his brow.

"And why do you ask, little brother" he asked.

"Well for him to get you in such a mood he must be a big deal" Inuyasha replied causing takuya to sigh.

"He is a pest who need to leave me alone" takuya replied with his eyes closed showing that he had no intent of continuing the conversation.

"Is he a rival" Inuyasha asked but gained no answer, but then a guard came up to them.

"Sire, the humans have arrived" he said with a bow.

"Thank you" takuya simply said to him and dismissed him with the wave of his hand, he then stood up and turned to Inuyasha "shall we go and greet them"

"Okay" Inuyasha said as he followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room in a hidden castle in the west, a woman with white hair is seen drinking some tea; she gently placed the cup on the tray before she spoke.

"It would seem that an unauthorised reunion has taken place" she said before she smile and drew her fan "i think it time to teach them what happened when you defy me" she said to herself with a laugh.

"This time i will erase this mistake, once and for all"


	8. Chapter 8

Takuya and Inuyasha walked down the hall way till they finally reached the room where the rest of the group where waiting for them.

"Hey guys" Inuyasha said as he walked into the room, where he was swarmed by miroku, sango and kagome.

"Inuyasha what's going on, why are you here and where is shippo" kagome asked him but before he could answer, takuya answered for him.

"The fox is in the children's infirmary" he said to her as they looked up at him "i though your friends would have told you why" he continued.

"Well, when can we see him" miroku asked him.

"Once he is better but until then, you can either leave and Inuyasha will return with him or you can stay here" takuya said to them, as he noticed the slight glare that kagome gave him.

"we are not leaving Inuyasha here alone" she said as she placed her hands on her hips, not noticing takuya' s eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

"Well if your not leaving and wish to stay in my castle, then you have to do something to show your" he said as he looked at Inuyasha with slight smirk "loyalty and friendship for him to me"

"What" she asked him.

"take that necklace off" he said to her causing her to gasp as she took a step back, if she took it off she could lose him...forever.

"I can't" she said to him.

"Oh why not, or are you telling me that you enjoy having control over my baby brother or you don't trust him not to hurt you"

Kagome looked at him with a glare, not noticing the hurt look in Inuyasha's eyes "of course i trust him but he need the necklace so that he doest become a full demon and hurt him and others"

"His sword is all the protection he needs to prevent that from happening, so I'll tell you again, take it off" he said.

"no i wont you big bully, why are you asking me to take them off, if he wants them off, then he can ask me" she screamed at him, causing everyone in the room eyes to widen at her bold declaration, this human girl had just called to ruler of the east a bully and she was still alive for some reason.

"well then, Inuyasha" he said turning to his brother "ask her" he said to him, Inuyasha took a breath as he walked towards her, once he was in front of her, he look her in the eyes and asked.

"kagome, take the necklace off me, if you consider me your friend, then please take them off, prove him wrong" he said causing her eyes to widen, Inuyasha would have never begged her to do anything.

"But you know why they are there Inuyasha" she started but takuya cut her off as he roared.

"it was a very simple request girl, to think that my brother had to beg you to that for him and you are still trying to justify your reasons for keeping under the influence of that thing" he said as he looked at them "so... if you won't take then off" he said as he swiftly grabbed them "then i will" he said as the necklace began to crackle and hiss, burning the hand that held them.

"takuya let go" Inuyasha said as he saw the damage they where causing his brothers hand, the necklace began to glow blue and its energy clashed with takuya's golden aura, even though it continued to burn him, takuya's grip only became stronger as his aura began to overpower the necklace's till it finally over powered it causing him to hiss as the power dissipated into the room causing them to shield their eyes from the light.

Inuyasha fell to ground, he felt strange, like something inside of him was finally free. He opened his eyes and looked down, only for his ears to fall in sadness as the necklace was still there.

"That went well" he heard as he looked up to see his brother with his hand stretched out to help him to his feet.

"Takuya, your hand" he said once he saw it, it was covered in blood and smelt of burnt flesh.

"Don't worry about me little one, as long as you've been freed from the necklace" he said to him "this is worth it" he said as he turned to leave "guards" he called as they rushed into the room.

"Yes sire" they said.

"Show them to their rooms" he said with a wave of his hands.

"Even the priestess sire" they asked.

"yes, she not part of my clan, so i cant kill her, however she is part of my brothers so he can do whatever he want to her" he said as he left the room.

* * *

Takuya walked into his chambers, telling the guards that he didn't want anyone to enter, he took off his royal apparel and changed into a simple outfit like Inuyasha's except his was red with gold trim. He sighed as he looked at his injured hand, due to fact that in injury was made by spiritual energy; it was taking a longer time to heal.

"What a bother" he sighed as he walked over to a small cupboard, but he then realised that his injured hand was quite troublesome. But then there was a knock on his door.

With a sigh he said "enter" the door slowly opened as asana peeped in "asana?" he said as she entered.

"Hi, is every thing alright" she said with a smile as she walked towards him, but then she saw his hand "takuya your hand" she cried as she rushed towards him and gently took it into her own. Takuya looked down at her as she looked over his hand, normally he wouldn't let anyone see him in such a state, but she was one of the few exceptions, after all he wanted her as wife while his demon wanted her as its mate, so of course he would let her see him like this.

"Hold on" she said as she rushed to get some bandages and ointment, takuya simply sat on the large seat that faced his balcony, asana came back with the bandages and knelt on the floor. She took his hand and began to clean the dried blood off his palm and wrist. Once she was done, she spread the cool ointment over his hand and then began to gently wrap it.

"There" she said as she looked up at him as he looked over his hand, asana stood up and dusted her hands.

"Asana" he called causing her to look up at him as he stood in front of her "thank you" he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Umm you're welcome, it was nothing" she said to him as she tried to leave but he gently held her back.

"Leaving so soon" he said to her as he sat down with her standing in front of him "does my presence upset you that much" he asked with a raised brow.

"No, it's nothing like that" she quickly said "i just thought that you would like some privacy, that's all" she said.

"Would you like to know what i want asana" he asked her as she shook her head "i would like you to stay here and talk with me"

"Umm...talk to you about what" she asked him as he sat her on his lap as he lounge on the large seat.

"You can start by telling me how your day has been going" he said to her with a smile.

* * *

"Inuyasha, wait up" kagome cried as she followed him down the hall way "stop please cant we talk about this"

"Talk about what kagome" he said as he turned to face her causing her to stop "i had to beg you in front of my brother, so that he wouldn't think badly about you, but then you just had to blow it did you"

"But Inuyasha why"

"Huh"

"Why you trust him so much"she asked him"I mean, if he truly cared about you, then why were you alone all those years, you could have died. So why should you trust him, for all we know he could be as bad or even worst than Sesshomaru" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Because he has explained his absence from my life and has also asked for my forgiveness, i might not trust him completely" he said as he walked away "but at least he is trying" he said as he left.

Inuyasha continued to walk till he reached the garden; he sat under as large tree as he watched the sunset.

"Could this day get any worse" he sighed.

"Why yes it can" a mysterious voice answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Takuya purred in contentment as he watched asana, hey eyes closed as she slept peacefully in his arms, she was the epitome of peace and beauty, her long lashes hid her loving eyes, the same eyes that caught his attention that day.

_Flash back_

_Takuya stormed though the palace as he left the board room, he was humiliated in front of that witch and all because his Councillors couldn't get their facts right, how embarrassing._

_He was so upset that as he turned the corner, he kicked a bucket full of cleaning water casing the water to go everywhere including him._

"_The hell" he roared, the person who left the bucket there was going to die a painful death._

"_oh no, my lord are you alright" he heard from behind him, woman or not she was going to pay for this he though as he turned to look at her, but he froze as he looked at her._

_She was wearing a simple black dress with the palace emblem on the back to show that she worked for the royal house hold, her long wavy hair was tied back, giving him full view of her face, her skin town was the darkest he had ever seen but it was also the most beautiful, then he looked into her fearful eyes and a part of his heart broke._

"_my lord, i had no idea that you will be out so soon, but it is till my fault for this accident so please punish me whatever way you see fit" she said as she dropped to her hands and knees in repentance._

"_What is your name" he asked as he knelt beside her._

"_Asana, sire" she whispered._

"_please asana, rise to your feet" he said causing her to look up at him in surprise as she slowly rose "it ok, accident happen and i should have been looking at where i was going" he said to her with a smile causing her to look away._

"_But if you feel that you owe me then please follow me to my study, i would appreciate a helping hand with the arrangement of the bookshelf "_

"_Of course my king" she said as she followed him._

Soon after that encounter, asana was the only woman who he ever paid attention to, she was all he wanted and he was not going to give her up to anyone, be it man or demon.

"Your mine" he said as he watched the sleeping beauty, how he wished that they could stay like that forever.

"Sire, lord Inuyasha is in danger" a guard said as he barged into the room.

"What" he said as he arose for the bed, leaving the sleeping girl behind, he didn't know what was the greater offense, the fact that they chose this time to interrupt him or the fact that they are trying to harm his pride, either way he wasn't taking it lightly.

* * *

Inuyasha dodged as the masked being tried to hit him.

"OK who are you " he yelled at his attacker as he drew out tensaiga "why would you attack me" he said as he charged at the being but to his surprise his sword went right through it.

The being continued to attack but the sword continued to have no effect on it.

"Inuyasha, step back" he heard from behind him, as a golden arrow flew past him striking the being in it's heart, causing the cloak it wore to fly off, revealing that the attacker was nothing but a shadow.

Takuya rushed to his brother's side "are you alright brother" he asked as he looked over him but before Inuyasha could reply, a guard came running up to them.

"Sire we found this note" he said as he presented it to him, takuya took the note and glanced over it, a frown grew on his face as he reached the end.

"hey what's going on here, whose it from" Inuyasha asked but all he got was his brother storming back inside the palace, so he picked it up and read it for him self.

* * *

Asana woke to the angry snarls of her lord as he re entered his domain.

"how could she have known, how could i have been so clueless" she heard him say as he paced around his room, he looks so angry she thought as she looked up at him, his handsome face was curled back into a snarl as he bared his fangs in anger, his eyes began to bleed red as his hair began to swirl around him, he had barely even started his reconciliation with his brother and she knew, damn him he thought, how could he have missed that.

"takuya, are you alright" he heard from behind him causing him to look behind him as the woman but soon realised that she was scared, by him no less.

"asana" he said as he came closer, his eyes still red and his hair wild but he could see the fear in her eyes as he stroked her cheek "are you afraid of me, do you fear the monster that lives within me" he said as he sat beside her, not looking away from her eyes.

"I...i 'm not afraid" she whispered as he placed his forehead on hers.

"What am to do" he thought as took in her comforting presence, some way, some how, he would win, he would be the son his father wanted him to be.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on his bed as he thought about what had happened, the second time his brother had saved his life, without using a fraction of his power, without thinking about anything or himself, he was trying to be an older brother, he had wounded himself just to give him the one thing he wanted, freedom from the necklace and now this, maybe the others didn't realise it but in the demon world, takuya was going against every tradition just so that Inuyasha can have his dream, a family where he was accepted and loved, and for some reason, he felt that that dream was closer that ever.

* * *

"ah Sesshomaru, I'm glad you could come" she said as her son entered her room "i have some news that i think you will find quite interesting" she said as he gave her a look that told her to go ahead "your brothers have found one another" she said as she watch hi lip curl up.

"That bastard" he growled, how dare he disobey their agreement.

"Yes, but don't worry, I've already sent out a...Invitation" she said as she walked out of the room leaving her son to his thoughts.

_Flash back._

"_So father, what do you want to see me for" Sesshomaru asked as he looked as his father who was leaning against a tree._

"_I'll tell you once your brother gets here" he replied with his eyes closed, soon after a golden light dropped into the clearing, revealing a younger takuya._

"_Good day father, Sesshomaru, I'm sorry for keeping you" he said as he greeted his lord and father with a bow._

"_It's alright my son" he replied as he smiled at his eldest son "but i have something to tell both of you" he said to them, the look on both their face told him to continue "i have a new human wife and we are expecting a child" he said._

_Both takuya and sesshomaru's eyes widened at the news, a human wife which meant that..._

"_Your child will be an abomination father, have you no shame, how could you" Sesshomaru said._

"_be quite brother, the only thing that should matter is father's happiness, he has done so much for us and he deserves it and i for one believes that the fact that his wife doesn't matter, that baby is our sibling" takuya said to him._

"_You can be the sibling to that monstrosity, but as long as i live i will never accept it" he said before he flew off._

"_Sesshomaru" takuya called but he was long gone "father i apologies on his behalf" he said._

"_It's alright son" he said._

"_If it isn't any trouble...may i meet your wife father" he asked._

"_Of course my son, if only your brother was understanding as you" he said as they walked together._

"I can't accept Inuyasha, he is the reason you're gone" he said as stood there, thinking of the coming weeks.

* * *

glad that college is over, now i have a really long summer to send writing so please

R&amp;R


	10. Chapter 10

"_Dearest we have a guest" izayoi heard from within her home, she stepped out with a smile on her face._

"_Oh my" she thought as she saw the two men._

"_Izayoi, this is my eldest son takuya" her husband introduced._

"_Pleased to meet you" she said as she offered her hand._

"_The pleasure is all mine, milady" he said as he took her hand in greeting._

* * *

That was the first time he meet his mother, he was already old enough not to need one but after that day, he found her present soothing, she was wise for her age and had a good heart, but the best thing was that she was the mother of his baby brother, and if for no other reason, he would do everything to protect him, for her sake and memory.

"Nice night to be out, little brother" he said as he looked as the stars, Inuyasha huffed as he walked over to him and sat a good distance from him with his eyes closed.

"I saw the note takuya and despite what you think, i don't need your protection from that idiot or his mother, so if you don't mind, i want out of here" Inuyasha said.

"No"

"What do you mean no" he yelled back causing takuya to turn his gaze to him.

"I said no, you will not leave here and face them on your own, i promised our parents that if i have to i will die protecting you, mother would never want you to suffer and father would expect me to protect you as the eldest"

"Like i said i don't need your protection" he said "and last time i checked she was my mother so why do you care"

"i care because i made a promise, i don't know why you are like this and i can understand that you are hurt, but i will not tolerate this behaviour any longer, you are a prince and the son of the great inutaisho, i don't care about Sesshomaru and his bitch of a mother, but i want us to be brothers once more, don't you remember" he asked as he looked at him.

"Yeah i remember ... remember you being a back stabbing traitor" he yelled, takuya eyes widened at the insult.

"You really believed i betrayed you child" takuya said as he looked at Inuyasha who was becoming more confused and for some reason scared with every seconds, takuya's aura had changed drastically all of a sudden.

His hair swayed in the wind as he walked towards him, Inuyasha tried take a step back but couldn't move.

"If you believe so then explain this, maybe you will remember after this Inuyasha after all these are your memories" he said as his hand glowed, a golden ball flew from his hand and hit Inuyasha right on his heart knocking him out.

* * *

_Izayoi stepped out of the house as she watched her son play with his brother, it was almost unbelievable that a human princess would fall in love with a demon king and bare his child, not only that but to also adopt his eldest son._

"_Hi mama" she heard as she saw her little boy run towards her with a smile that showed how he had not a care in the world._

"_Hello Inuyasha" she said as she gave him a hug causing him to snuggle into his chest "what have you been up to" she asked as he looked up at her._

"_I and kuya were playing but he told me to come home because he wanted to go hunting" he said with a pout._

"_Well I'm sure he'll be back soon" she smiled._

"_Mama?"_

"_Yes dear"_

"_Why doesn't kuya call you mama like me?" he asked her "why does he call you melady" he asked._

"_Well...maybe it's because he's a grown up" she replied._

"_Oh...hey mama"_

"_Hey"_

"_When i get big, you still be my mama right" he asked causing her to laugh._

"_Right" she said as she carried him into the house._

* * *

_Izayoi sighed as he stepped out of the house; Inuyasha was asleep so she knew that now was the best time to talk to him._

"_Takuya, can you come here please" she said to what would have appeared as no one for a few seconds._

"_You called my lady" he said as he stepped out of the shadows as he watched her sit._

"_I wanted to ask you something" she said "who am i to you"she asked as she noted the puzzled look on his face._

"_You were at one point in time my father's wife and now you are the mother to my youngest sibling "he answered but she simply shook her head._

"_So what does that make me to you as a person" she asked him._

"_Well...you're my...stepmother" he answered._

"_So then why do you call me milady instead of that" she asked him as he looked down._

"_Forgive me, but i was to taught to address you as milady and nothing less, but if it pleases you i can refer to you as something else"_

"_yes...i want you to call me mother as well but not for me but you, i want you to know that i am there for you just like you are for Inuyasha, your father told me what happened to your mother and i know that i can't replace her but...i doesn't mean i cant help" she said to him as she got up "at least think about it ok" she asked as he replied with a nod "goodnight takuya"_

"_Goodnight" he said as she went inside, he sighed as he walked away "milady, who am i that you are mindful of me" he wondered._

* * *

"_Mama, takuya where are you "Inuyasha yelled as he ran through the burning village, everyone had left him behind and the fire had began to close in but he couldn't leave._

"_Inuyasha!" he heard as he saw his mother waiting with open arms._

"_Mama" he said as he leapt into her waiting arms "where's kuya" he asked as she ran from the flames"_

"_I don't know baby but I'm sure he's safe" she said as they got to the entrance of the village where everyone else was waiting but a woman was crying as they held her back_

"_my babies are still in there" she wailed, but then out of the flames a dark figure came out, the whole village stood back as the saw the tall demon who was dress similarly to the hanyou but without the sleeves and his hair tied up, come out of the flames as he walked to the woman who looked up at him in fear._

"_i believe" he said as he crouched down to her height "these are yours" he said as he unwrapped the red bundle revealing the two baby girls who were sound asleep._

"_My babies" she said as she and her husband took the babies "thank you so much" she said to him as he acknowledged her with a nod._

"_Kuya!" he heard as he turned to see Inuyasha running towards him with open arms "you're ok" he said as he leapt into his arms as he hugged his older sibling._

"_Of course i am little one" he said as he walked towards izayoi "are you alright" he asked her as he noticed her sad aura_

"_I'm alright dear" she said as she looked over him "but your not" she exclaimed as she noticed his bleeding arm._

"_Oh no" Inuyasha cried "big brother, you're hurt!" he said but takuya simply smiled._

"_I'll be alright before the dawn breaks, yasha, as long as you and...Mother are safe, my blood is a small price to pay" he said as he placed him on his shoulders._

"_Come on, we have to get going" he said as he took the bag from izayoi with a smile and began to walk away, to the wonder at the strange yet happy family._

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he sat up on the grass, he looked up at his brother who was standing in front of him.

"You're staying here till i see fit, during that time you will be my sparing partner and student because i will not let them make a mockery of your linage when they come and that is my final word" he said as he held out his hand.

Inuyasha huffed as he took his hand and stood up, as they went inside to retire for the night.

* * *

"Is there a reason for this" Inuyasha yawned as they walked into the field.

"Sparring before sunrise will be beneficiary to you" takuya replied as he threw Inuyasha a hair tie "tie your hair up" he said as began to tie his hair up.

Inuyasha wanted to question why but voted against it as his tied his hair into a low ponytail.

"No little one, tying your hair down like that will be to your disadvantage" takuya said as he took the hair tie out and began to pull it into a high ponytail "there" he said as he pulled back.

"Alright lets get this over with" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed his sword but takuya shook his head.

"No swords" he simply said as he got into fighting stance so Inuyasha did the same, they stared at each other for a while but then takuya disappeared.

"What the?!" Inuyasha said, but then he was struck from behind.

"Watch your back!" takuya said as he watched Inuyasha recover from the blow before he dove back in and they continue in hand to hand combat until the sun came up.

* * *

"Now yasha, its time you learnt about your heritage" takuya said as they sat under a large tree as they ate their breakfast in the shade.

"Fine" he said as he bit into an apple.

"I know its boring but trust me, you should at least know the basics" he replied

"But why should i care about a side of my family that from all I've seen want us dead" he asked.

"The only reason i can give is for father's sake and memory" he replied as he began the lesson, which even though he wouldn't admit it wasn't as bad as he thought.


End file.
